The Girls We Love
by Lady Priscilla Violet Regina
Summary: Rated for violent language, torture, and angst. Taking place seven years after the Mariemaia incident, in AC203. Someone is out to get the Gundam Boys, and is hitting them in a very sensitive spot...by attacking their girls. Who is it? Why do they seek re
1. Part 1: Disappearing Women

The Girls We Love

By: Priscilla Violet Regina

Disclaimer: Wish I owned 'em, but who doesn't? Woulda, coulda, shoulda, right? ~.ó

Grabbing the small teddy bear and note from her seat, Relena Darlian/Peacecraft gasped and ran to the window, shouting her favorite name in the world to hear. 

"Heero!"

The young man outside the shuttle took off his hat and turned at the muffled cry of his name. Although remaining emotionless on the outside, inside he was grinning as he watched the girl rip the card in half and smile, shaking her head. Because he was known as the Perfect Soldier, he could most certainly read lips, and he nodded while Relena said, smirking, "Next time, give it to me in person...," 

He watched her, framed by the window, and suddenly felt wet around his feet. Looking down, he couldn't figure the reason, but realized that whatever it was, was the source making him squirm uncontrollably as well. His feet were the most ticklish part on his body, and soon he couldn't restrain himself any longer. Chuckling turned to giggling, while giggling eventually led to laughing, and soon after, guffawing. This was a side of Heero that no one ever really saw, and Relena frowned. Then, out of the blue, a loud buzzing penetrated the air, causing the dream to fade away as if it was mist, and Wing Zero One's pilot to jolt into wakefulness. He sat upright, his chestnut brown hair shining in the morning sun, contemplating the dream, and burst out laughing while Killer, his Chihuahua, continuously licked his feet that were hanging off the bed.

"Alright, alright, Killer. I'm awake!" he grabbed his alarm clock and hurled it across the room, where it hit the wall and slid down onto a pile of ten other identical ones. Reaching into the cabinet next to his single bed, he pulled out another clock and quickly set it and its alarm, ready for destruction tomorrow.

Yawning, Heero turned to dangle his feet off the bed and stretched. He then reached under his pillow and grasped a gun, his favorite possession, and slid it in a concealed holster on his body that no one had ever found. Not even the FBI, and he had certainly had many encounters with that bunch. While standing up, he managed to tug on a shirt, fix his hair, scratch five different areas on his body, and pet his only companion, which ran around his ankles in a mad frenzy. Hey, after all, he was a Gundam Pilot.

'Just like Duo, always happy...,' the soldier thought while watching his furry little friend. Shaking his head, Heero rolled his eyes and muttered, "Duo," under his breath while heading towards the kitchen. His senses came alert as he heard a noise from his bathroom, and he pulled out his gun carefully, standing by the door. Pushing Killer back with his heel, he pressed an ear against the wood to listen. He could hear the pulling of toilet paper from the roll, then a flush. When the water from the sink started, he moved to face the door head on, and got ready to shoot when the intruder emerged. He mentally cursed himself for not getting a larger attack dog, but when Killer looked up at him with those huge puppy eyes, he just couldn't resist. Once again, as many times they had before, his thoughts drifted to Relena and her own shimmering violet eyes. They were always full of love for him, yet he never understood why. He was always putting on a front, not telling her how he really felt... 'But soldiers don't have emotions...' he told himself. At least, that's what he was brought up believing; and he was the Perfect Soldier, so he shouldn't be having all these feelings for...

The door opened slowly, and a black boot made its way through the crack. Striding cautiously up to it with the gun raised at eye level, he pulled the door aside and said, "Freeze," in his well known monotone. The black clothed boy in a minister's collar, about his age, walked casually past him, flopping down on the couch, and made a grab for the remote. Heero was there in less than a second, holding his loaded 9 millimeter automatic to the young man's head, sighing.

"Just because you're Duo Maxwell doesn't mean you don't have listen to what I say. You could've gotten yourself killed if I hadn't seen that ridiculously long braid twirling in the wind behind you. Only you would sneak into my house to use the bathroom...I should've known it was you in the first place. That's why Killer didn't bark...he likes you too much," Heero stated, reholstering his weapon.

"And he is just a cute little boy, isn't he?" Duo replied in a lovey-dovey voice which made Heero cringe and flush at the same time, not knowing it was the dog that was getting the compliment, not he. After becoming aware of his misunderstanding, the lead Gundam Pilot walked into the kitchen muttering, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, Heero asked in an almost impatient tone, save for his monotony, "What is it now, Duo? Was it just the bathroom? Is yours broken again, because if so, I'll fix it...," He watched the God of Death for a moment, not believing he had only said one sentence since he had been there, and got frustrated when he received no answer. Slowly, almost painstakingly, Duo turned to him, and in grave voice said the two words Heero most of all had not wanted to hear.

"It's Relena,"

"Relena? What do you mean?" the soldier asked, voice cracking when he said her name.

"She's hurt, Heero. Really bad. She was at one of her conference thingies and someone shot her. The bullet grazed the side of her heart, and she lost a lot of blood before any medical attention could be brought to her. She's staying at the hospital on St. Joseph's street..." But the Perfect Soldier was already out the door, speeding to the hospital on his Harley Davidson. After almost getting run over by two semis and a sports car, and coming two inches to hitting a fire hydrant, he parked his bike and raced to find a nurse in the front ward.

"Where is Relena? Tell me what room she's in right now!" Heero shouted as if all hell would break loose any second.

"I'm sorry, sir, but if you're going to carry on like that then I'm going to have to call security to restrain you. This is a medical facility, and we need you to be calm. Who is it that you wish to see?" the receptionist asked, finger resting on the small red security button under her desk.

"Relena Darlian. Or Relena Peacecraft. Either one." he stated, finally controlling his temper and regaining his monotone.

"Ah, yes, we have a Relena Darlian in room 203, third level. She came in at ten last night. I'm afraid she's awfully tired, what with what she went through, so she might be asleep. By the way, are you friend or fam--" the nurse looked up but realized she had been talking to thin air. By the time she had gotten the her last question, Heero was already going past the second floor in he elevator, impatiently tapping his foot while he waited during the thirty-odd second ride up. Bursting through the doors, he veered left sharply and made his way down the hallway, dodging patients and doctors alike with a skill only a Gundam Pilot could muster.

Reaching the long awaited door, he smoothed his shirt and hair, composed himself, and got ready to walk in. Then he remembered he hadn't brought anything for her. Scanning the surrounding area, he spotted a vase with about a dozen white roses, and walked over nonchalantly to pluck one, wiping the water off on his shirt. Knowing he at least he _looked _ready, he reached for the handle and opened the door. She was in a private room because of her serious condition, and the room itself was filled with about 20 dozen flowers, ten overstuffed teddy ears, and an assortment of balloons. He fervently wished none were from a "special" male friend, and strode up to her, taking the chair next to the bed. Laying his single rose on her chest, he looked her over. And what a sight she was. 

It seemed that over 50 tubes were coming out of random orifices on her body, and the worst of all the I.V. stuck in her hand, which was swollen from the plastic intrusion. She was covered in bandages, and it was hard for Heero to tell where she left off and her hospital blankets began. There was a sterile smell about her, and it caused the pilot to recoil in disgust for a brief moment. It was too clean. Relena normally had a wonderful, lovely smell, that reminded him of warm apple cider and cinnamon...almost like Christmas. But this wasn't her. It was too artificial, too...too much like death. That's what it was. The room reeked of death, and he was sure that only he smelled it. Being a Gundam pilot had heightened his sense to a new level, his sense of smell included. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was nearby, and the stood up, hands on the bed railing. Leaning over, he brought a hand up to her pale, sickly face and brushed a droplet of liquid from her cheek. A tear, maybe? No, she was sleeping, she couldn't be crying. And this was almost cold, like it hadn't been there for long. His own, perhaps? Was he crying?

"Heero, I'm so sorry this had to happen to Relena!" a shout came from behind him. Keeping his back turned, he wiped his eyes quickly while recognizing the gentle, peaceful voice that reminded him of the girl lying before him.

"Quatre, thank you for coming. Is anyone else with you?" He turned around to face the blonde Arabian. He noticed the boy's eyes were filled with tears as well when he caught a glimpse of the Peacecraft daughter, and felt that he should move to comfort him. Yet the fact that he didn't have a clue what to do struck him, so he just handed Quatre a tissue as he walked by.

"No, not right now. They are all hanging out in the lobby, waiting to talk to you. The nurse would only let me go up, and before I got on the elevator, asked if I knew any Gundam Pilots because she thought she saw on come racing in, looking for our dear Relena. I was pretty sure it was you, so I said that you weren't one, but you get that all the time. I told them that you are her...fiancée...hope you don't mind. I had to say I was her brother, otherwise they wouldn't let us up here in the first place. And I couldn't say you were related to her in blood line...you look nothing like her. Please don't get angry." Sandrock's pilot pleaded, resting his hand on Heero's who quickly withdrew and walked to the window.

"She looks terrible." was all he could say. Quatre heard the choke in his voice, but decided to leave him alone, against all of his natural instincts to comfort the pain he knew Heero was experiencing.

"Do they know who did it?" the blonde asked, wanting to change the subject a bit.

"No..."

"Well, that's odd. Relena is still the Vice Foreign Minister, isn't she?" Quatre confirmed, biting his lip.

"Yes, Quatre, but what does that have to do with anything?" Heero inquired, half curious and half infuriated at the thought that Quatre was asking about his love's title and job, not about her. 

"Well, this obviously wasn't an accident, and since they didn't catch the person, don't you think there had ought to be some guards to make sure the guy doesn't return to hurt her more?"

At first, Zero's pilot didn't understand what his friend was getting at, but when he did, he instantly thanked the gods for not letting the assaulter get to Relena before he did. Then his over-protective nature of the girl rose up and caused him to lose his temper completely, running out to reprimand a passing nurse.

"Why are there no guards posted to protect Relena Darlian? She was almost killed and the assaulter wasn't caught, and he could very well try again! Call the police and get some 24 hour guards posted here to make sure no one who isn't supposed to be in there gets in, before I do something rash about your ignorance!" he practically jumped down the young girl's throat, who ran off with tears in her eyes towards the elevator, only to be grabbed by Quatre and hugged, who soothed her comfortably.

"It's okay, it's okay. He just wants his...fiancée...to be safe, and he lost his temper. He didn't mean to yell, did you, Heero?" the Arabian asked, looking towards the Perfect Soldier. He was standing stock-still with his back to Relena's door, gun drawn and looking furtively among the passing patients for a possible culprit. Upon seeing the gun, the nurse in Quatre's arms screamed and fled, running down the stairs. The pacifist shook his head and sighed before pacing over to Heero, standing in front of him. "What are you doing? You're scaring the other patients with that thing! Why do you insist on still carrying that? We rid the colonies of wars, and there isn't a need for that..."

"I have to protect Relena." was all he said, his monotone sounding the most sever Quatre had ever heard.

"Why don't you guard her in the room? What if someone comes in through the window?" the blonde suggested, hoping to get Heero away from a potentially dangerous situation...not necessarily dangerous for Heero...more likely, other innocent people.

"Someone could try that route." he agreed, thinking. "Alright, mission accepted." he stated decisively, executing one quick final glare around the hall before doing an about face and marching militarily into the room and taking the seat by the bed.

"The things I do..." Quatre muttered while following him, quietly shutting the door behind him and leaving the frightened patients to their business.

~*~

"Police, cops, guards, security, ANYONE!" the young woman screamed as she ran past the three Gundam Pilots and Relena's brother, Miliardo.

Confused glances passed between the men as the crazed nurse continued her tirade, crashing into patients, beds, and corners, until she finally made it outside. The closing of the sliding automatic doors muffled her shouts, but she was still visible as she raced down the street.

Miliardo, first to recover after the scene, turned tot he only person he was positive would talk, and asked, "What happened?"

There was only one suitable response Duo could come up with. "Heero happened."

Looking to the sky, Epyon's pilot mouthed a silent prayer and made his way over to the front desk. "Hello there. I am Miliardo...

"Family?"

"What?"

"Are you family of Miss Darlian? If not, you cannot see her due to security reasons."

"Oh, well, yes, I'm her brother, Miliardo Peacecraft."

"I thought the other guy was her brother."

"Other guy?" Zechs looked to Trowa and Wufei, who shrugged. Noticing Duo's absence, he staid, "I'll be right back." with a fake smile and stalked off in search of the glutton. As he predicted, the sought after boy was rocking a candy machine back and forth, trying to knock the clinging _Three Musketeers_ _Bar_ down. "Duo...Duo!" he shouted, trying to grab the only person he's ever known with a mouth full of "sweet tooth's" and shake him.

"Kisama!" The God of Death yelled at the offending candy bar. "You cheap piece of trash!" He kicked the machine in front of him, but quickly grabbed his boot as pain spread up his leg. "Ow!" He snarled and leapt at the machine, but with Miliardo in the way, it was a bit hard to do. Instead, he hit the six-odd foot tall mountain and slid down to the ground, holding his nose. "That damn candy machine stole my money!" he exclaimed, pointing at it after he recovered himself. 

"You mean this money?" The man formerly known as Zechs asked, reaching into the coin return and pulling out about five different coins. Then he stuck his hand into the bottom of the machine, and after a second or two it reappeared, holding the sought after candy bar. "Here." He tossed into the boy's lap, who was still sitting on the floor.

Grinning blindingly, he grasped the chocolate bar and kissed it lovingly. Then he ripped the wrapper and the treasure inside disappeared it within five second. Wiping the corners of his mouth, Duo stood up and threw the foil into a nearby trash receptacle. "Score! Three points for Maxwell!"

"Duo, who is Relena's brother?"

The boy considered this for a moment. Then an obvious light bulb lit itself, but the shine wasn't that bright. "Why, you are, Ze--Miliardo." he corrected himself quickly.

Miliardo smiled inwardly at himself. No, he was not Zechs anymore, and good for Duo to correct his mistake. "Yes, I know. But who is her brother up in her room with Heero?"

"Oh, him? That's Quatre! He had to say that because he needed to go up and talk to Heero. Quatre's the only one Heero will actually listen to without trying to shoot first. So, naturally, he went up. And he told the receptionist that Heero and Relena are to be married so Heero could stay up there." Shinigami explained, walking back towards his fellow Gundam Pilots, the two silent ones. 

"Trowa, come with me." was all Miliardo said as he approached the pair. Walking past the desk clerk, he made their way to the elevator. The nurse didn't notice until the doors were about five inches from closing, and when she did, she shouted after them.

"Wait! You can't go up there without an appointment! Who are you?"

"Miliardo Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom." came floating through just as the doors closed.

"Miliar--Queen Relena's brother!" she realized. "Well, he probably won't do anything but...

"Hiya!"

The lady started at this sudden exclamation so close to her ears. Standing beside her was a man about the age of 19, and he was dressed rather oddly. Well, what she thought was oddly. He was wearing a minister's black habit with the sleeves rolled up and white shirt underneath, folded up over the black sleeves. The reverend's collar stood out from the monotone, and the whole figure was accentuated by a long, knee length braid. And he was quite cute, she decided immediately. He smiled that infectious grin he had, and raised his left eyebrow unconsciously. "Hi..." she finally responded in a small voice.

"So, how long are you in for?"

She laughed hysterically, unable to control herself, and turned away from the desk to face him. This view was much more appealing...

~*~

Wufei snorted. Why did Hilde allow that buffoon to flirt with every female he saw?

"Idiot..." he muttered, closing his eyes in meditation. 'I certainly know how to treat women right...' he thought to himself proudly, remembering Sally's plight after him.

He sat up instantly, snapping open his eyes. Was it actually the...He glanced over at the calendar. It was! Jumping up, he cursed, "Kuso!" and ran out the door. Duo and his new lady friend watched, and then he started cracking up, holding his sides.

"What's so funny?" the nurse asked when his laughter subsided. 

"Today is Wufei and Sally's anniversary! And he forgot! Again!"

~*~

"Heero, wake up! Heero!" Quatre practically shouted in the soldier's ear. Heero's eyes popped open and he hopped to his feet, looking around the room with wild eyes. Remembering where he was, he settled back down and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Miliardo and Trowa, who had appeared on the other side of Relena's bed.

"I'm allowed to check on my baby sister, aren't I?" Miliardo asked at this.

"Sure, why not?"

"How is she?" inquired Trowa in a calm voice.

"How is she? HOW IS SHE?!" Heero repeated, anger swelling suddenly. "She got shot, Trowa! How would you be if you got shot?" he demanded, standing up and slamming his fists on the bed railing.

Trowa crossed and uncrossed his long, acrobatic legs, and after a moment or two looked up at Heero with one gleaming jade eye. "I wouldn't know, I haven't actually been shot before, Heero." he replied coolly. 

The Perfect Soldier considered this, then realized his outburst and walked past Trowa to the window, muttering, "Well, it's not that great."

"Didn't think so."

There was a pause as the four men shifted uneasily, each having a million comments and questions swarming their minds, but none taking the initiative to come forth and speak. Finally, the eldest got tired of it and turned to Heero.

"We'll find him." was all the former Oz Colonel said.

Still facing the glass window pane, Heero disagreed. "No. I'll find him." he stated calmly, but with a cold bitterness and hiss of death that sent shivers down all present's spines.

Quatre was about to speak when Wufei came bursting through the door, clutching a note in one hand and a beaten up bouquet of daisies in the other.

"Sally's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean?" Quatre asked, walking over to his fellow pilot and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Look!" Wufei commanded, voice still raised as he thrust out the piece of paper.

Trowa winced at the loudness of his comrade's voice, and said quietly, "Wufei...shh!" while placing a finger to his lips.

As Wufei turned back to Quatre, he flipped off the silent one while mouth, "Fuck off, Trowa." and scowling.

Quatre righted the crumpled note and read its contents aloud. "Wufei, pilot of the Altron, Shen-Lon, otherwise known as Nataku. You're probably wondering where your precious Sally Po is, aren't you? Well, you see, I have her, and intend on keeping her for a while, at least until my revenge on you pilots is carried out fully. Tell your friends that they may want to watch their girls a little more carefully, or they will all suffer the same fate or worse as Miss Relena. Take care!"

Looking slowly around the circle, Quatre's grave face mimicked those of the surrounding boys. He licked his lips, eyes narrowing, and quietly said, much to the surprise of the others, "Let's get this bastard."


	2. Part 2: Worried Love

The Girls We Love

Part 2

"What...where am I?" Sally wondered aloud, looking around the dark room, terrified. She couldn't remember anything about how or why she was where she was, but her guy instinct told her that she wasn't going to like it when she found out.

Trying to stand up, Sally found she was tied to a chair of some sort. She could now feel the wooden arms of the seat, to which her wrists were attached with a rope. Struggling, she tried freeing herself, but stopped as a small electric shock ran through her body, temporarily stunning her. 

A muffled voice echoed throughout the room, causing her to shudder involuntarily. "Now now, Miss Sally. I wouldn't try struggling like that again, if I were you. I might have to increase the voltage so it actually hurts next time. That last shock was just a warning. I'm just telling you now...don't get rude or feisty, or I'll be sending you home to your precious little Wufei in a doggie bag!"

Sighing, Sally looked about her one again, eyes beginning to adjust. She could now see the outline of the chair pretty clearly, and her own body, which was clad in nothing but her bra and underwear. Frowning, she tried to think of who could be doing this, and what were their motives. Was this a personal thing, or just an attack on the Preventers? 

Many questions and random brainstorms jumbled through Sally's head while she tried to make sense of it all. Finally, she could not longer hold back. She had to know. "Why are you doing this?"

The voice laughed, and, for a moment, sounded familiar. Then, it deepened once again, going out of recognition. "Why? Why, you ask? Because I have to have revenge on those damn Gundam pilots. And what better way to do it then to torture and kill off all of their girls?"

Sally's helplessness overcame her and turned into anger, causing her to scream, "What do you want from me?"

Silence.

Suddenly, Sally heard a door open and close in a the room she was in, and the hairs on her neck bristled in anticipation.

Then, a hot breath came to her ear and throat, moistening her skin, as her assailant whispered, "I want you to scream so loud and beg so pitifully for a fast death that the people on L3 hear you, Miss Sally." The captive woman heard a hiss as the blade of a knife became unsheathed, and felt it dig a little on the skin inside her elbow until delving deeper.

Her screams and yells of pain echoed off the walls and ceiling, bouncing back and forth until the unknown torturer squealed in delight and pushed the button for another shock, temporarily paralyzing her prey.

~*~

Wufei sat up straight with an odd expression on his face. Heero and Trowa both raised an eyebrow, while Quatre turned to him, placing a hand softly on his shoulder and asking, "What's wrong, Wufei?" Teal eyes met onyx ones as Quatre stared at the man, face easily showing his worry. "Are you alright, Wufei?" the Arabian inquired, shaking Wufei lightly by the shoulders.

Suddenly, the Chinese man snapped back to reality. "I...heard Sally. She needs me, she's in pain. What has that baka onna done to herself now?"

Quatre turned back to Heero and Trowa, mouthing silently, "Did you guys hear anything?" and receiving negative shaking of heads. Looking to Miliardo, who sat at Relena's bedside, he inquired, "Did you?" and received another 'no.' "Wufei? None of us heard it. Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?"

The Chinese man's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the blonde. "I know I did. Go back to your planning."

Heero took this is the initiative to decide who was going to go looking and who was going to stay to protect the rest of the girls. "I will go and look. It won't be that hard, I'm sure. The rest of you should stay and take care of the girls. I work the best alone."

Wufei stared at Heero. "Too bad, I'm going with you. This asshole has Sally. You think I want to stay at home and do nothing but baby-sit some onnas?" Heero nodded his approval. 

"Alright, Wufei will go with me. The rest of you, call your girls. Trowa, obviously that will be Catherine. Zechs, Noin. Quatre..." Heero frowned. 

"I was going to ask about that. I don't really have a 'girl.' So who should I watch out for? It's kinda hard to choose without really knowing." He sighed and glanced over at Trowa, who patted his hand softly. 

"What about your sisters?"

Quatre's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "All of them? Heero, do you remember how many sisters I have?"

The Japanese man nodded, knowing it couldn't be one of the Arabian's sisters. They weren't really involved in the boys' affairs as Gundam Pilots. Then it dawned on him. "Have you spoken to Dorothy since Operation Meteor?"

The blonde's eyebrows knitted. "Yes, a little. She sent me a card when I was in the hospital saying she was sorry. We have been keeping in touch a bit, sending Christmas cards and letters every once in a while, but nothing really personal. Why? You aren't suggesting that..."

An emotionless face met his, eyes darkening. "Call her."

Quatre nodded, looking at the carpet. Feeling a supportive hand on his knee, he smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Trowa-sama."

"So, it's set. Wufei and myself will go looking for the attacker, while you call your girls and get them over here as soon as possible. If they can't come here, go to them, but make sure you tell one of us before you go. Don't tell them anything more the essentials, we don't want to scare them. Good--"

"So, what'd I miss?" Duo's voice floated by as he walked in the door, eyes shining. "You guys all left me down there, forced to flirt with receptionist to cover for you guys! Finally I got away from her and..."

Serious faces stared his way, and he immediately quieted down, taking a set next to Heero, who informed him of the decisions they made. "Call Hilde, have her come here and stay with Relena and yourself. Don't let them leave your sight, okay Duo? I'm trusting you with her..." The Japanese man stated, acknowledging the still unconscious Relena. Then, in a lower voice, he added, "If anything happens to her, I come after you, Maxwell."

The tone of voice Heero used to say this made Duo shudder and cringe, knowing it was not an idle threat. "I promise I'll watch over her, Heero." 

The pilot of the destroyed Wing Zero nodded, then got up, walking over to the said girl. Resting a hand on her soft cheek, he sighed. He had to get the person who did this to her. He could never live with himself if she died and he didn't get revenge. Eyes hardening, he stared down at her, stroking her cheek, then turned to leave. A soft voice followed him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Heero? Where are you going?" 

Facing the hospital bed, Heero walked forward and gazed down at the girl, eyes filling with tears. "Relena? You're...awake?"

Relena breathed deeply, causing the sheets to rise as she filled her lungs. Yawning, she tried to reach up to him, but was stopped by the IV coming out of her arm. Glancing down at the offending plastic tube, she gasped as she saw the swelling in her wrist, eyes showing her fear. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to control her feelings, and whispered, "I'm scared, Heero." while staring up at him.

Overjoyed that she was finally conscious but also sympathizing with her about her terror, he smiled and reached down, wiping away her tears with the back of his hand. "Don't be scared, tenshi, I am going to get the person who did this to you. You're safe, I promise you. I have to go now."

More tears coursed down her cheeks at his last sentence, causing him to gulp and start to try to explain why he had to go. She silenced him with a wave of her hand. "I want you to stay with me, Heero. I only feel safe when you're around...I..." Exhausted still, she fell asleep, hitting her pillow while her eyes closed. 

Eyes filled with emotion, he pulled her covers up to her chin, kissing her forehead and whispering, "Ai shiteru, tenshi."

Facing Wufei, he commanded, "Let's go. The rest of you, make sure you call and find the others. Keep them safe. We don't want this happening to anyone else. And Duo...I'm counting on you."

The two determined pilots left the room, Heero checking his gun and Wufei folding the note he got before placing it in his pocket.

Quatre decided he had better take control, now that Heero and Wufei were gone, off to search for the person who had done this. "Why don't we all call the rest of the girls and get them here, like Heero suggested. The longer we wait, the more we put them at risk to be abducted, like poor Miss Sally was. Mr. Peacecraft...could you go down and ask the receptionist for a phone? A video one, if possible."

Miliardo nodded, and smirked at the 'Mr. Peacecraft' comment. "Quatre, you can call me Miliardo if you wish. You don't have to be so...formal. It's not like I'm a King or..." the man stopped, realizing his mistake. "Well, anyway, you can just call me Miliardo, alright?" 

Quatre chuckled at this, eyes sparkling. "Of course, Miliardo. And thank you for getting the phone." The former Oz Colonel nodded, leaving the room. Quatre sighed and looked over at Duo, who sat rigid, watching Relena as she slept. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, the blonde made his way over to the braided one, tapping him on the shoulder. "Ah, Duo? What are you doing?"

"You heard him. If I don't watch her, he's gonna kill me! So I'm not taking my chances!" Duo answered, eyes wide with fear. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm here, and so is Trowa. She'll be fine. You need to get some sleep, though. You look...well let's say...far from great. We'll watch her, okay? Rest, please. We'll wake you when you can call Hilde, okay?" Quatre comforted the man, patting him on the shoulder while making him head towards the spare bed in the room. 

Yawning, Duo submitted, climbing onto the hospital cot. "I guess I could...get some *yawn* sleep..." As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out, smiling sweetly at the much needed opportunity to rest. Quatre sighed again, pulling the covers up to his chin, where he grasped them and turned over, muttering a half asleep, "Thanks..."

Striding over to Trowa, who remained silent as always while watching the sleeping girl, Quatre smiled and leaned on him, reveling in the warmth of Trowa's arms around his shoulders. A soft sigh escaped the taller man's lips as he whispered, "I hope Heero and Wufei find this guy."

The Arabian smiled. "Me too."

~*~

Wufei looked around the city streets, watching the buildings go by in a blur as Heero continually gained speed with his motorcycle. Enjoying the adrenaline rush, he lifted his face to the wind, feeling his hair being whipped around his face and his ponytail holder come lose. 'It's a wonder that a cop hasn't stopped him yet...but then again, if I was a cop, I'd be a afraid to stop him too, in the state he's in.' 

Decreasing speed quickly and pulling into the garage for his apartment, Heero jumped off his bike while it was still moving and ran into the building, starting to grab necessary items. Wufei walked in while he was opening the bottom drawer of his dresser, which was overflowing with different guns and ammunition. Eyes widening, but not surprised, the Chinese one watched as the Japanese man filled two guns, then made them disappear somewhere onto his body, taking out the gun that was already there and throwing it on the bed. "What do you want? Take what you need." Heero stated as he swiftly strode past him to the bathroom. Raising an eyebrow, Wufei looked over the contents of the drawer, then closed it with his foot, not taking anything. Following his comrade to the bathroom, he watched as he unscrewed the bottom of his shaving cream and dumped the money held in it into his hand, counting it rapidly. Shoving it in another concealed holder, he turned to Wufei, eyes as cold as stone. "Ready? What do you need from your place? Should we stop there?"

The sloe eyed boy considered this. "Maybe we should go there and look for clues. I didn't touch anything; it's still a wreck from Sally's obvious struggle. And there are a few items I need, yes, if that bastard-ass onna didn't take them." Heero nodded, confirming his suggestion. 

"Let's go then." Racing out to the motorcycle, which was still running, they hopped on and Heero sped out onto the street once again, heading in the direction of Wufei's place. 

~*~

Insane laughter filled the air as Sally writhed, trying to regain control of her senses. Her world was spinning. She could just barely feel the blood dripping from her arm, and all of her hair felt like it was standing on end from the electric current that had just been passed through her body. Then the sound of the splatting of her blood on the floor hit her ears, causing her involuntary gag reflex to kick in, until she threw up in her own lap. Tears coursing down her cheeks, she was shaking from the shock still, and she felt she could barely keep her eyes open. Then, the voice she had grown to hate filled the air, curving sinuously around everything as the torturer spoke, trying to hold back giggles.

"Did you like that, Miss Sally? Oh, look at that...you made a mess. Gross! You should know better than that..." Mrs. Chang sat upright. The voice was...female? 'It's an onna who is doing this to me?' she wondered, then smiled in spite of her pain. 'I've been living with Wufei too long. I'm beginning to think like him...' Her smile quickly faded as the attacker's face narrowed the gap between them, nose about an inch away from her own. She looked somewhat familiar, red, curly hair falling down to her shoulders, and crimson eyebrows that...forked? Her icy blue eyes gazed coldly at the woman, narrowing. "Why are you smiling?"

Sally couldn't respond. She didn't want to, in fact. At the moment she was still too angry at herself to have been overcome by this...this girl! Just a girl! Not more than 15...but then again, Heero and the rest of the boys were only 15 when they became Gundam Pilots, and they certainly overcame many people...but no! A little girl! A helpless, pitiful, little...

"No response? Fine. I'll teach you to answer me when I ask a question, Miss Sally..." She smiled evilly, looking behind Wufei's wife and raising an eyebrow. "Tell me, Miss Sally, what is it that you are the most afraid of..."

The captured woman's eyes widened, fearing the worst. A slithering noise filled the room, very much like the sound of many snakes sliding against each other, until there was a hiss right next to her ear, causing her to jump visibly. "Does that scare you, Miss Sally? You know, cobras just love the scent of blood...they are like the sharks of the reptile family..."

"What do you want to know?"

"Nothing. I gave you your chance. Now you must learn..."

~*~

"Hi, Catherine. How are you doing?"

The video screen image of the circus girl smiled at her brother, and nodded. "Wonderful, Trowa, how are you?" Frowning at his still impassive face, but noticing the emotion in his eyes, she asked, "What's wrong, Trowa?"

The acrobat's lips tugged into a tiny smile, something most people wouldn't notice. But Catherine saw it. "You always know what's up, don't you, sis?"

She smirked and nodded, mock-arrogantly saying, "Yes, Trowa, girls always know what's wrong...Now what's wrong?"

"Sis..." Trowa took a heavier tone, eyes saddening and becoming worried. "I need you to come here. You are in danger there. Please, come here."

Catherine frowned again. "Trowa, what kind of a joke is this? Danger? What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe here!" Suddenly, the video on her side cut out, leaving only the sound of the phone hitting the floor and a strangled yelp before the connection was lost completely. Trowa's visible jade eye widened as he started shouting, trying to get a response.

"Catherine? Catherine, answer me!" Looking to Quatre, whose eyes expressed the same surprise he felt, he hung up the phone, and started to get up to grab his coat. 

_Ring! Ring!_

Quatre stared deep into Trowa's eyes as he mouthed, 'Answer!' and making a movement towards the phone in his hands. Trowa looked down, then got up the courage to answer it, picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" The video link was not on.

"Hello Trowa..."

"Who is this? Catherine?" he asked, even though he knew that it wasn't Catherine.

A laugh echoed hollowly through the wires. "No, it's not Catherine...you know that. I swear, sometimes you Gundam Pilots are so stupid...Catherine is here, though..." Suddenly the video screen lit up, showing an unconscious and tied up Catherine on the floor, blood dripping down her brow. Trowa gasped, features becoming furious. The screen turned off again, and the voice came through, an evil, vengeful voice. "I thought you would have gotten her by now, having seen my note to that idiot Chinese boy. Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"What have you done to her! Why are you doing this?" Quatre's voice cut through, sorrow easily heard, as he approached the phone, yelling into the speaker.

"Quatre? Quatre Raberba Winner? This does not concern you. Get off the line. Where's Trowa?" For once the voice sounded a bit scared, then the commanding tone took over once again.

"You...you evil little bitch! How can you be so cruel? I swear to God you had better leave the rest of the..."

The line went dead. A tear rolled down Trowa's cheek at the knowledge of his sister being in such a predicament and he wasn't there to protect her. Quatre placed his hand on top of Trowa's, tears filling his eyes as well. "Quatre-sama...how did you know that the person is a...girl?" 

Quatre looked down at his feet, seemingly interested in the wing tips he was wearing, then answered sheepishly, "I could see her shadow in the background when she showed you Catherine. She had...features and...curves as a female would. You didn't see it?" 

Trowa sighed, then got a sour look on his face, reprimanding himself in his mind for not catching that clue. "No. I didn't. Good job though, koi. I'll call Heero and tell him."

The blonde nodded and left his place by Trowa's side to walk over to the cot with Duo in it. Shaking him slightly, he whispered, "Duo? Duo, you can call Hilde soon, might want to be up..." The braided one grimaced and rolled over, still half asleep. 

"Come on, let me sleep some more..."

Quatre sighed. "Okay, that's fine, I'll call Hilde..."

Duo was up in an instant, adjusting his braid as he hopped off the cot, striding over to Trowa and the phone. The Arabian he left in his wake raised an eyebrow, then shook his head, following and leaning against Relena's bed. The slight movement of her cot woke her, which surprised them all since all this action had been going on moments earlier, and the movement of her bed was what caused her to jolt into consciousness. "Heero!?" was all she said as she tried to sit up, looking around the room furiously. Her brother, whom she hadn't seen in a while, was at her side instantly, trying to calm her by stroking her shoulder and coaxing her down again.

"Relena...It's me, Miliardo."

"Miliardo? My brother? But...where's Heero?"

The man with the platinum blonde hair sighed, smiling. "He had to go. Do you remember who it was that shot you?" he asked, eyebrows meeting and wrinkling. 

Relena, obviously struggling with her sub-conscious, frowned and bit her bottom lip, trying to remember. Finally, shaking her head, she admitted with a scowl, "No. I'm sorry. I don't."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Kissing her forehead, he made his way back over to Trowa, who was calling Heero's cell phone. 

~*~

"Talk."

Trowa was startled by Heero's abrupt greeting. Regaining his composure, he said quietly, "It's a girl." 

Duo tried to stifle his laughter as much as he could at this comment, whispering quietly, "What, is someone having baby?" to Quatre, who looked amused as well.

Shaking his head, the blonde answered back, "No, Duo, the attacker is a girl." He didn't think eyes could grow that big, but, obviously, they could. 

"No way..."

"Yup!"

Heero was having the same response. "A girl? You must be kidding, Trowa."

Wufei glared dangerously at the phone. "What? An onna?" Heero nodded, Prussian blue eyes sparkling. "How do they know?"

The Perfect Soldier repeated the Chinese man's question into the phone. Nodding as he received the answer, he smirked and told Wufei. "The girl called them on the vid phone, and although the voice was muffled, she ended up showing Catherine to Trowa, all tied up, and Quatre saw her shadow. He said it had to be a girl." Listening to the phone, he narrowed his eyes, grimacing. "They haven't been able to get a hold of any of the other girls yet, and Trowa is very upset because the bitch took Catherine. He wants to join us in the search."

His companion thought about this for a moment, considering both sides. If they had Trowa with them, he would definitely be an asset, but going to get him and whatever he needed would take time. However, Trowa was a good fighter, very strong, and would be needed to protect whichever girls they did find in case the kidnapper decided to go pay them a visit in the hospital. They would need all the help they could get, having only Quatre, Duo, and Miliardo there. He shook his head at Heero, who understood his decision without having to hear it. 

"Sorry, Trowa, you will have to stay there. It's the best for the girls. When you get the others there, they'll need all the help they can get to ward off whoever this person sends to finish the job on Relena. If she does send anyone, at which case we should be ready, either way. Try to get the other girls there. We'll call you periodically with updates. Sayonara." Hanging up, he replaced his phone to his bag, looking to Wufei. "We need to search this place inside out for clues as to where she is holding everyone. Since she just took Catherine, that means she has left, and if we can get there before she returns, we have the advantage." Wufei nodded, and left the room to search the bedroom, looking everywhere. 

~*~

Trowa hung up, looking a bit...peeved, we shall say. He turned to Quatre, whose teal eyes shimmered in sympathy. "They aren't letting me join them." The blonde felt his pain, knowing he would feel exactly the same if he was in Trowa's position, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes. 

"They probably know best...and, we do need you here. I'm really not a fighting person, neither is Duo. Miliardo I can see, but still...we need you. I'm glad you're staying with us, Trowa-kun. I wouldn't want you to get hurt..."

Duo came sidling up, rubbing his eyes as he still tried to wake up fully. "Can I call Hilde now?" Quatre smiled, handing him the phone. "Thanks..." He walked off to the empty cot, planting himself firmly on it. "Now...," he started, scratching his head. "what was her number again...?" 

Trowa walked stiffly over to the corner of the room, sitting at the window and looking down at the street below. "Cathy..." 

Being worried about someone is the most intense emotion a person can have. It eats up your very soul, draining your energy until all that is left is a quivering mass of paranoia, causing hallucinations and false pretenses. All you can think about is how you should have been there for them, and how you should be in their place, doing whatever it is they are doing, feeling whatever it is they are feeling. Trowa was in the first phases of this, fearing the worst but hoping for the best for his sister. Lord only knows where she was and what kind of torture she was going through. 'I should have gone to her as soon as I heard about Relena, should have been there to protect her...this shouldn't have happened...'

There is nothing worse than being worried about someone. 


	3. Part 3: Rudeness Does Not Have Good Cons...

The Girls We Love

Part 3

The dimness of the room Catherine was in was nothing compared to the black sorrow her brother was feeling, knowing she was gone. Trying to focus her eyes quicker than they were adjusting, the circus knife thrower gazed around at the perpetual darkness enveloping her, more curious than afraid at the moment. In the distance, she could hear struggling and gasping, but nothing was loud enough to register as definite sounds. It could have just been her imagination, or there could be someone else in the room, in the same predicament, although she feared worse, than she was in. Finally, she decided to take a chance. If it was her imagination, oh well. If not, maybe she had a chance of getting out of here, wherever she was. "Is anybody there?" 

Silence prevailed, and even the muffled sounds she thought she heard earlier disappeared. "I guess it was just my imagination...Oh, where am I...Trowa...are you there? I need you, brother...where are you?"

~*~

"Wait, no, Heero, don't throw--" Wufei protested, raising an arm to shield himself. "--that." he finished, sighing as the antique lamp shattered against the wall. "You know, this isn't your apartment, you can't just--" The Chinese man was silenced by the Heero Yuy Glare of Death as he watched yet another priceless possession go flying across the room, breaking into more pieces than he could count. 

"Possessions mean nothing."

Wufei rolled his eyes. Sure, he was taught to believe that in his training as well, but...Sally would be pissed when she found out that Heero had broken her favorite lamp. He sighed. At least he knew the Japanese man was determined. The stoppage of breaking glass brought Wufei back to reality as he noticed Heero hadn't moved from his spot, and was analyzing something. "What is it?"

The former leader of the Gundams didn't even bother to look up, he just kept on staring at what he had found. "Hair."

Again, Wufei sighed. Heero had found some hair. Amazing. Wonder who it belonged to...

"Red, curly hair."

"Nani? Sally has--"

"I know."

"And I have--"

"I know."

"So it must belong to--"

"Yeah. Let's go." Once again, Wufei got the refreshing wind whipped into his face as Heero sped down the street, taking them back to his apartment. 

Trying to look forward, he shouted, "Why are we going back to your place?" No answer. 'He can be so stubborn.' Thoughts drifting to Sally, he remembered the last thing she had said to him. 

"You are the most stubborn bastard alive!" she yelled as she slammed the door in his face. So he didn't want to take her dancing...Was that all his fault? Knowing full well he should have, his eyes hardened while thinking of the person who had _his_ Sally. Wufei smirked. 'My Sally? Yes. MY Sally.'

Arriving at the apartment of the Japanese man, they went inside and Heero pulled out his laptop from a hidden cupboard, quickly typing in a few codes to get it up and running. Wufei, by the time the computer was starting its analysis of the hair sample, had just walked in the door and headed to the kitchen, sighing and grabbing an apple. Not long after he had swallowed his first bite did he see Heero run past him in a green tank top and black spandex blur towards the door again, to turn on the motorcycle. 

Wufei shook his head, tossing the apple in the trash. "He never stops."

~*~

Duo, after finally having remembered Hilde's phone number, was grinning happily as he listened to it ring, despite having lost count of the amount of times it rang. Quatre sighed, and looked to Trowa, who was still at the window. "Duo...she obviously isn't home. It's been ringing for the last five minutes. And it rang like that the last time you tried...five minutes before that. Let's just give up for a while, and try back later, okay?"

The Maxwell orphan was in denial. Hilde had to be home, asleep, in the shower, something. That bitch hadn't gotten to her yet, he knew it. Hilde was too strong for that. She was alright...she had to be. 'I don't know what I'll do if she's not...' he thought, forced smiled fading as the reality of Quatre's words hit him. Then, he remembered the last thing Heero had said. _If you can't get them here, go to them, just make sure you tell one of us first..._

"I'm going to her."

Miliardo looked up, ice blue eyes blazing. "You're insane. Heero said to stay here and guard the other girls. You're not going."

Duo faced him, scowling fiercely. "Yeah, what other girls, Zechs? Huh? I don't see any other girls here, other than Princess over there..."

"You had better watch your mouth, boy."

"Yeah, or what? You gonna shoot me? Beat me up? Believe me, I've had worse. Having Heero as a friend does not constitute safety."

Quatre stood up, worried about the upcoming fight, and made his way over to Duo, knowing he could probably calm him down easier than Miliardo, who was now standing and clenching his fists, eyes narrowed as he glared at the American challenging him. "Duo, please...not here..."

Duo stared down at the blonde, smirking. "Fine. Outside. Ready _Zechs_?" The dead name dripped with sarcasm and taunt, causing Relena's brother to shake in rage. 

The Arabian between the two hotheads looked to Trowa for help, but found none, as he was still mourning over his sister. Finally gaining the courage to overcome the two fighting to get to each other and rip one another to shreds, Quatre burst. "What the hell is wrong with you two?! Look at yourselves, acting like children! And, worst of all, in a hospital where poor Miss Relena is staying in the ICU! Trowa, Cathy's not dead yet, come over here and help me!" 

Both men who had before thought of numerous ways to torture each other stopped their arguing and looked down at the blonde between them, shocked by his outburst. Forgetting their previous rage as quickly as they had found it, they stared at him, mouths opening and closing at short intervals as they tried to overcome the shock. Trowa looked over from his window seat and glared at Quatre, obviously hurt by his words but knowing the truth in them, and got up, walking carefully over to the trio entwined in the middle of the room. 

"Duo, Miliardo, step back. Duo, you can go to her. I'll go with you for protection. Miliardo, stay here with Quatre and Miss Relena, once again, for protection. Make sure you call Miss Noin, and I'll call Heero to let him know where Duo and I are going. No more argument, you'll wake up Miss Relena." Everyone followed their orders to the 't,' and soon Trowa and Duo were heading towards Duo's house in his brand new Jaguar, speedometer reaching speeds close to 160km. 'I knew he liked to go fast in his Gundam, but...'

~*~

Hilde enjoyed the view she had from the top of her house. This was definitely her favorite place to be, sitting on the roof with a cup of tea, looking out over the city. Glancing down at the page again, she continued to read from her newest book, _Hannibal_, and shuddered at the thought of what the insane psychiatrist enjoyed doing to his victims. 

__

"Arrivederci, Commendatore."

Flash of the Harpy up Pazzi's front, another swipe severed his attachment to the dolly and he was tilting, tipped over the railing trailing the orange cord, ground coming up in a rush, mouth free to scream, and inside the salon, the floor polisher rushed across the floor and slammed to a stop against the railing, Pazzi jerked head-up, his neck broke and his bowels fell out. (_Hannibal_, Thomas Harris, 1999)

"Good book, isn't it?"

Hilde's head jerked up from the gruesome death she had just read about to see a womanly figure standing before her, dressed in complete black, with a scarf covering her face. Frowning, she stared up at the petite woman, confused. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it?"

"What?"

"Now, Miss Hilde, I can't believe you are being so rude...I asked you a question. Don't make me punish you like Miss Sally, who doesn't know how to answer questions properly either...Isn't that a good book?"

Even more confused, Hilde forced herself to nod. "Yes, it's a good book. What about Sally? Sally Po?"

Before the unknown female could answer, the roar of an engine sounded below, and gunshots were heard as Duo clambered out of his car, seeing Hilde and the person in front of her. "Hilde, duck!" he shouted as he shot towards the figure, certain it was the assailant they were looking for. Trowa dashed in the house and made his way up to the second floor, where he exited a window on the opposite side of the house and started climbing up the side of the house, using his skills as an acrobat. The woman in black back- flipped down off the house, taking a hit in the shoulder, and fell on Duo's car, a few feet away from him. Startled, he tried to shoot her, but the gun stalled in his nervousness, and she managed to get up and dart down the street, vaulting into a tree for cover. Seeing she was gone, Duo dropped his gun into the car and shut it, locking the door, then ran into the house, where he was met by Trowa, carrying a protesting Hilde.

"Put me down! I'm not hurt, Trowa, put me down! It's not like I can't walk!"

Duo grinned and nodded to the tall one, taking Hilde in his arms as soon as she was placed on the floor. "As stubborn as always, Hilde babe!" he laughed, kissing her all over. 

"Duo, let go of me! What the hell is going on?!"

~*~

"Are you sure?"

"Noin...of course we're sure. Two of the girls are already missing, Relena's in bad form. Come here ASAP, please?"

Lucrezia sighed. She was right in the middle of a nice hot bath when Miliardo had called her, voice frantic and eyes wild. But then, when was he not like that? "Fine, if you insist. Let me finish my bath first, though, okay?" She scowled when her former coworker shook his head. 

"No. Now. Out." was all he said before hanging up, leaving her to fume in her bath. Quatre resisted the urge to giggle at the face Miliardo made when she had protested, and it was an even harder task when he added, "Women." and rolled his eyes. "Quatre...don't you agree? Women are problems." the former Oz Colonel stated, looking over at his sister, who was asleep again. Realizing who he was talking to, he pursed his lips and looked out the window, not expecting a response.

"Well...I grew up with 29 older sisters, and I must admit that yes, women are problems. Fortunately, though...I don't have those problems now, thanks to Trowa, but...I know where you are coming from, sir."

Miliardo couldn't help but chuckle at Quatre's reply, then remembered that he hadn't yet called Dorothy. Narrowing his eyes, he thought about the girl. "Dorothy Catalonia..." he hissed between clenched teeth, quite obvious about his dislike for her. The Arabian looked up, hearing this, and frowned. 

"What?"

"You have to call Dorothy still."

Quatre sighed. "But I don't even think she's going to be a target! I barely know her, and, honestly, don't really like her. How could the attacker get back at me by hurting someone I don't like? The girl tried to kill me!"

"Call her anyway. Just to be on the safe side. Is there anyone else you can think of?"

The rich boy sighed again, then giggled. "Other than Trowa?"

Not phased by Quatre's attempt to lighten the mood, Miliardo frowned. "Be serious, Quatre. There are people's lives on the line. Who else?"

"Well...there is always Iria..."

Miliardo raised an eyebrow. "Who is that?"

Quatre smiled softly, affection shown eagerly in his features. "That's my sister, the one I am very close with. She was the comfort for me when..." His face grew somber, but brightened falsely as he saw Miliardo's other raised eyebrow. "When my father died." he continued, voice steadier than before. "But, how could this attacker know about my sister? She took over the Winner estate since I felt I couldn't, and she's been out of the public spotlight since Mariemaia. I only talk to her every once in while, but...I don't know..." 

Miliardo's thoughts ticked away, thinking first of Dorothy, then Quatre's sister, Iria Raberba Winner. Nodding his approval, he tossed the vid phone to the blonde Arabian. "Call Iria, then call Dorothy, but don't have her come here. Ask if anything odd has happened recently, if she's been feeling like she's being watched, and if nothing's up, then don't worry about it. But get your sister over here. If this woman wants to get back at us, she has to strike at the women we love, not just acquaintances we don't really like, as you put it so deftly. I agree with you...call Iria. And anyway," he added, forcing a small smile. "I want to meet your sister. If she can control the Winner estate, I want to meet her. That girl has to have balls to do that..."

Quatre laughed wholeheartedly at this statement, wondering what his sister's reaction to this comment would be. Then he pictured her, looking at him with a cocked head and eyebrow raised, then placing her hands on her hips and nodding matter-of-factly, stating, "Why yes...yes I do." Again he laughed, happy to be able to express joy again since the news of Relena's predicament, and noticed Miliardo chuckling right along with him. 

"I'll call her, and then Dorothy, okay?" Miliardo nodded his approval. "Excuse me." 

The King of the Cinq Kingdom walked slowly over to his sister's bedside, sitting delicately in the chair next to her and taking her cold hand. "My dear Relena..."

~*~

The torturess of the two captured females swung open the door leading to the torture room with apparent anger, and strode right up to her prisoner, not noticing the handle of the door making a hole in the wall next to it. She stopped abruptly in front of Sally, breathing deeply, and grabbed her shirt, bringing the woman's face close to hers. "Your friends just made life worse for you. Thank them later...when you're in your grave!" She spat with unkempt vehemence, bringing her top lip up in a snarl. Sally's eyes refused to widen, despite her surprise at the fury shown by this girl who had always seemed to react coolly to any situation. Then, she glanced down at her shoulder, noticing movement, and blinked several times as she watched blood pour from her captor's arm, running down to her elbow and dripping onto the floor. The girl narrowed her eyes as she saw Sally's move from her face, and dropped the woman back onto her seat with a force that would have suggested she had thrown her across the room, and left in a huff, slamming the door loudly with a crack. A split in the wood appeared from nowhere, and Sally thanked Kami that she was gone...At least for now. A thought of Wufei drifted lazily across the blank stretches of her mind that now only seemed to register pain. 

Sighing, she whispered aloud, "I love you, Fei..."

~*~

Jumping in front of a speeding vehicle is suicide. Jumping in front of a speeding Heero? Worse than suicide. But, Wufei had to take that chance as he stood in the doorway leading to the garage, Heero glaring at him. "Chang, get out of the way."

The Chinese man shook his head. It was all a battle of the egos now. "No. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on in that twisted head of yours. Then, we can go." Heero rose an eyebrow, face still impassive. 'Does he ever blink?' He stood as rigid as if he were a statue, and Wufei felt that if he didn't move he was sure Heero would fall over. 

"This hair belongs to Mariemaia Khushrenada. Unless you know where she is, or can explain why her hair would be in your house, I suggest we go to Lady Une and find out. Now move." Wufei still stared into the Japanese man's Prussian eyes, not phased by his infamous glare of death, contemplating the reasons as to why Mariemaia's hair was in his house. Finally, he stepped aside, coming back to reality, and nodded. They would go to Lady Une's. 

Again, the wind whipping around his face as the motorcycle sped down the street, bypassing police so quickly they didn't know what went by, and didn't pursue, thinking it was their imagination. Wufei counted back the years it was that he last saw Lady Une, standing over Mariemaia as if she was her and Treize's child, not Treize and Leia Barton's child, as was reality. That was at the end of AC196, a timeframe where the real Operation Meteor was played out, and almost realized fully, were it not for the new group of Preventers. A child, running the attack on the earth...

And, to make it even more guaranteed that it wouldn't go as planned, a female...

Wufei smirked. How could she ever think she was going to succeed? She was nothing like her father, the complete opposite, in fact. Power-hungry and not caring for the romance of battle, or having mercy on those who deserve to have another chance. 'It's a wonder Treize was an Oz General.' Thoughts diminishing and reality flooding back, Wufei tapped Heero on the shoulder.

"Do you even know where Lady Une lives?" he yelled, leaning around the lanky former Wing Zero pilot to help his voice carry a bit more. The Japanese man moved his head slightly, and for a moment Wufei wondered if he really had nodded, or if he was just moving his head. 'Better to assume he did nod then to ask again...' The Chinese man decided, moving back behind Heero and sighing heavily. 'I hope this lead is the correct path, so that I may show Mariemaia the true meaning of justice as I shove her gun down her throat...' He smirked. How he loved to be evil.

~*~

"Alright, I'm here, Zechs, but now you owe me big time. Two massage sessions at the best salon in town, plus a free tanning booth time. Got it?"

Miliardo nodded, smirk gracing his elegant features. She was the only person he knew allowed to call him by Zechs still, but not by his choice. Not that he minded it, and he never corrected her or demanded she call him by his birth name, but she hadn't even attempted a 'Miliardo.' Shortening the distance between him and the former Oz lieutenant, Relena's brother smiled broader and took the petite woman in his arms for an affectionate embrace. "I'm glad you came, and as quickly as you did, Noin."

Lucrezia's time to smirk. "Noin? Please, Zechs, you know my first name. Try using it." The platinum blonde nodded, rolling his eyes slightly. "Now, is...oh, it is! Miss Relena!" she exclaimed, leaving Miliardo's arms and walking to the asleep girl's bedside. "Oh...Miss Relena..." Noin cooed, taking Relena's hand in her own and stroking it gently. 

The former Queen of the world slowly opened her eyes, and smiled broadly as she caught sight of Lucrezia next to her, and Miliardo on the other side. "Miss Noin...thank you for coming to see me. I appreciate it rather much, as I'm sure my brother does. Perhaps even more than me, but..." Relena broke off, glancing up at her quickly reddening brother. "Oh, you know I tease, Brother. Anyway, how are you doing, Miss Noin?"

Lucrezia smiled. "Lucrezia, please. What is it with people and my last name? I am doing wonderfully, Miss Relena, although your brother interrupted my bath with his 'urgent' phone call...but, that's fine, seeing as how he is going to buy me two massage sessions and a tanning booth time at the best salon in town for me now to make up for it, right, Miliardo?" The former Oz colonel smiled courteously, nodding sarcastically, and turned away to look out the window as Trowa did earlier. "You, on the other hand, look lovely, Miss Relena. Even in this mess of machines and tubes, you look much healthier than I thought you would, seeing as how you got shot." Relena's eyes became downcast at this reminder of her wound, and she pursed her lips, chin trembling. Lucrezia noticed this, and frowned, her own chin trembling as she again took Relena's hand. "Oh, Miss Relena, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I'm just...still being affected by the drugs, they are controlling my emotions more than I would wish they would." She yawned, closing her eyes briefly. "Brother?"

Miliardo practically jumped out of his seat, facing his sister and urgently asking, "Yes, Lena?"

Relena smiled at his anxiety. "I'm a bit hungry, do you think you could--"

"Of course, Lena; I'll be right back." her brother answered, leaving the room before she could continue her request. She looked to Noin, eyebrows raised, and they both broke out in laughter at him, the mirth returning to Relena's eyes. 

"So, Miss Relena, what have you been doing all these years?" The women's voices echoed down the hall, dipped in tinkling laughter every once in a while as they talked of what their lives had been doing since they saw each other last, seven years before. The nurses heard this and went to report that Relena was doing much better than before, and could probably be moved out of ICU soon, within the next day or so. Meanwhile, all that was on Miliardo's mind was finding food for his sister, and perhaps some coffee to help keep him awake even longer...

~*~

"Miss Catherine. I will not ask you again to be more cordial to me. I cannot believe how rude everyone is being to me, after all I've been through at the fault of you and the Gundam boys."

"Who are you? What the hell have I ever done to you?" Her kidnapper smiled, blinking slowly as the halogen light glared behind her, blinding the acrobat as she sat tied to a painfully straight-backed, wooden chair, blood pouring from various strike wounds. The young girl leaned down, face a few centimeters away from Catherine's, and brought her hand up behind her, preparing to slap Trowa's sister. Cathy closed her eyes, awaiting this attack, and was surprised as the delicate hand came forward to caress her cheek, index finger running along her chin. The woman's blue eyes snapped open, shock shining from behind them as she pondered the young girl's action. "Wha...what are you doing?" she asked, voice quivering in fear. The girl looked down, pursing her lips, and, for once, seemed...human. Catherine decided to take a better approach, one of an experienced adult to that of a mislead child. "I'm sorry. Please, can I at least know what I can call you? What is your name?"

The red head looked up, licking her lips, and the moment of vulnerability faded. She narrowed her eyes and drew back her hand, this time continuing in the slap. "Shut up, Miss Catherine. I just hope your brother is in as much torture as I'm going to put you through. He deserves it." Catherine winced at the mention of Trowa, ignoring the physical pain shooting up her into her temple and down her neck from the hit on her cheek. "Ohh...did that hurt?" the girl asked in a childish voice, smirking with contempt. "That's not even close to the pain I'm going to be delivering to you all too soon..."

~*~

"You're kidding, right?" Hilde Schibeiker asked jokingly, chuckling to herself. Then she noticed that neither Trowa, nor Duo, was laughing. Trowa, she could understand not laughing, but...Duo? "Duo? You're...kidding, right...?" she asked again, voice shaking in fear as she took Duo's hand. 

He shook his head, looking straight into her eyes, and whispered, "No, Hilde."

"So...how is Relena?" 

Duo swallowed. "Well, she was shot, and she lost a lot of blood, but when Heero got to the hospital, she woke up and talked to him a bit. Then he left and she fell back asleep, and she's been waking up every once in a while and talking to Zechs, or Quatre, or whoever when she does, then falling back asleep. I think she's doing better than the doctors expected, but I'm sure not good enough for Heero." he laughed lightly, looking to Trowa, who smirked agreement. "Sally, as I said, is gone. So is Catherine. That's why we rushed over here so quickly...that woman was it. She is the one who is doing this. I only hope Zechs got to Miss Noin and Quatre gets to Dorothy to--"

"Wait a sec! Dorothy? Why her? He's not...with her, is he?" Hilde asked, eyes widening abruptly.

Trowa smirked again. "No, Miss Schibeiker, Quatre is not with Dorothy."

"Hilde, please. I hate being called 'Miss Schibeiker.' It's too...old."

"What about Mrs. Maxwell?" Duo asked, grinning and smothering her with kisses again. Hilde rolled her eyes, waiting for him to finish. 

Then, an evil glint lit up her eyes as she took his hand, raising an eyebrow while asking him quietly, "Are you proposing?"

Duo resembled a deer caught in headlights, a mouse seen by the cat, a squirrel spotted by a dog. Scared shitless. "Uh...no, Hilde babe, I was, uh..."

"What's the matter, Maxwell? Don't you want Hilde to be your wife?"

"Tro? Wait, no fair! You can't help...but...wait...I, uh..." Duo protested, hands raised as he stood up. He continued sputtering responses--or, rather, protests--until Hilde stood up, walked over to him, and silenced him with her lips massaging his. Trowa gave them their privacy by getting up to look at a nearby bookshelf, and when Hilde finished the kiss, he almost laughed as Duo changed his mind abruptly. "Yes, Hilde babe, marry me! Please!"

Hilde laughed. "How easily the mind of a male is swayed by physical pleasure. No offense, Trowa." Trowa shook his head, and took a book off the shelves entitled 'First to Die.' "Duo, no, sorry. I'm not marrying you, and simply because now is not the time for that. In a month or so, when all of this has died down _completely_, ask me again, okay dear?"

Duo looked down at his feet, pouty lips and frowned eyebrows as he nodded and sat down again, happiness instantly revived as he spotted a candy dish. "Ooh! Candy!"

Hilde looked to Trowa to share her exasperation with, but found he was already caught up in one of her books, and halfway into the second chapter. Sighing, she sat back down and grabbed her phone, finding the number for the hospital Relena was staying at. 

"Yes, can I have the extension for a Miss Relena Darlian's room? I know it's in the ICU, I'm her sister. Why am I not there now? I live in South American, and just now got in at the airport. I want to see how my sister is doing, so if you don't let me talk to her now I'll...Thank you."

Duo looked up at Hilde's raised voice, laughing to himself. "Hilde babe...I love you."

The woman smiled, nodding. "I know."

************************************************************************

Author Note: If you are a 4xDC fan, gomen, but I honestly don't care for Dorothy much myself, and can't see how Q and Dorothy would ever get together. She stabbed him, for Christ's sake! Anyway, don't flame if you don't like the comment he made about not really liking her, but in this fic, he just doesn't go with the flow, alright? Him and Tro is such a cuter couple anyway...but...

Everyone's entitled to their opinions. Anyway, I hoped you liked my newest chapter/part/book whatever you want to call it. I enjoyed writing this one, although I held off on the torture and gore, didn't I? *laughs* Oh, don't worry, that'll come...If you have questions/comments/suggestions, either review (which would be much appreciated) or email me with it. If you have a question and don't leave an email, don't expect me to answer you. If you expect me to answer you after not leaving a way for me to contact you, you don't deserve the answer, seeing as how you didn't leave a way to get it in the first place! And always remember...

A reviewed author is a happy author!


End file.
